Its you?
by Belieu23
Summary: Avis is on her own. She really can't trust that many people, but it's the end of the world, can't you trust at least someone?
1. A Man With A Horse

**I'm really obsessing over The Walking Dead so yeah. I don't own TWD just my OC. :D (OC=Avis)**

I guess you can't really say that the world has ended. Just humanity really... The Earth is still here, and I wish I could say it looked beautiful. Growing up I never stopped to _actually_ look at how beautiful certain things were. I guess I was more focused on living on my own my whole life and my younger sister. But I guess that didn't happen when shit started happening.

I push my thoughts away when I see one of them. I duck behind a tree and look around it. You could practically smell them from a mile away. I reach for my knife and start to sneak around any obstacles to get closer to that _thing_. I watch every step I take. One wrong move and I could become one of them. Once I'm up close I stab it in the brain from behind.

I was in the streets of Atlanta. Before I got here I was sneaking around in the woods when I heard a group say that Atlanta would be the safest. Bull_shit_. I look around and I don't see any of them. I see a clothing store up ahead. Making sure there wasn't anything around I quickly walked over to the store and quietly walk in. I looked around to make sure everything was okay again. I sighed loudly.

Being lonely can be great sometimes, but in this case it's... well lonely. I've been on my own basically all my life, but this... this is just kind of sad. I had a couple of friends back in college. _Cosmetology._ I made some friends there, but once we graduated, they moved on. Probably to bigger projects like doing movies stars hair and make up or even setting up a shop in LA.

I replaced some old shirts, pants, shoes, and underpants with new ones. I noticed a rack of dresses that reminded me of my younger sister. She was about 8 when all of this shit happened. I was just getting over with graduating, so I wasn't there to protect her from all this shit. I controlled myself by trying to remember good memories of me and Cathy. My parents liked Cathy more than me you could say. But I didn't care, once I realized they didn't care much for me, I became even more independent on myself.

Something suddenly caught my eye from outside. I turned and looked, but nothing was there. Guess it's time to go. I go to the window and look outside the store. It's quiet when suddenly someone passed by on a horse. I quickly walked outside, not thinking at all, and yelled to get his attention. He turned and saw me. I sighed in relief, but my eyes widened when he pulls out his gun and points it at me. At least he's not one of them.

**Give a round of applause to me for being stupid..'cause I'm uploading another story...*le sigh* ;)**


	2. That Voice

The man walked up to me and asked me to say something. I said something and he placed his gun back in the holster. I started to pet his horse. He looked me up and down, and I noticed he was an Officer. It was quiet for some time. I have to be honest; I'm not really tough when dealing with people.

"Who are you?" he asked. Considering he's an Officer there's nothing wrong with trusting him.

"My name is Avis. Who are you?" I replied.

"Officer Rick Grimes. Are you okay?" I nodded. He looked freshly shaven, maybe he had a shower. Lucky bastard.

"Do you know how this happened?" I asked.

"No, I don't." he replied. Again, quiet. Moans could be heard and we both were startled and looked around.

"Hurry, get on!" Officer Grimes held his hand out and I grabbed it and jumped onto the back of the saddle, ungracefully. How do people do this in the movies. Officer Grimes had a huge bag of guns strapped onto his back; it was difficult trying to hold on. As he guided the horse down a street we finally slowed down. There was a noise up above and we both looked up. It was a helicopter! Officer Grimes guided the horse down the street again, to try and follow the helicopter. He tried to turn onto the next street, but there was a herd of those _things_. The horse was frightened and stood on its hind legs. I started to slip but grabbed tightly onto Officer Grimes.

Luckily Officer Grimes lead the horse back down the street we came from to get away from those _things_. Unfortunately we ran into more _things_ and tried to turn around, but they were surrounding us. The horse was so frightened we fell off. I hit the ground hard along with Officer Grimes. This was it, this was the day I become one of them. I was scared, no, beyond scared, I was terrified. I looked over at Officer Grimes, he was also scared. I noticed a tank was right next to us and I pushed him underneath. We crawled trying to get to the other side, but those _things_ figured out we were under the tank. Luckily Officer Grimes had a gun and started shooting them in the head, from every direction.

There was no way out. Well... there was _that_ option. Officer Grimes and I looked at each other, then the gun. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Lori. Carl. I'm sorry," I guess he's going. But before he could shoot I saw that there was an opening to the tank. I pushed the gun away from his head and yank myself into the tank, dragging Officer Grimes with me. He then shut the latch to the door. We both kicked away from the door, still hearing moans from outside. There was a man laying up right against the wall of the tank. Officer Grimes noticed him moving. He started to freak but shot him in the head. The gun shot noise bounced off the walls and rang in my ears. It was horrible. Officer Grimes crawled away from the man, in pain from the bang, and saw that there was another way out of the tank. He stood up and looked through the hole. He then proceeded to shut it and he fell back down across from me, shocked I guess.

"We're surrounded." He said panting. His voice was muffled from the gun shot, but still audible. The pounding was still coming from everywhere. Is this it? Is this the end of the end? There was a crackling noise coming from the C.B radio. **(A/N: is that what they call it?)** Was I going crazy? No, Officer Grimes had noticed it also.

"Hey." the voice said, it was a man. That voice, it...it sounds familiar. "Hey idiots. Yeah, you two in the tank. Comfy in there?"


	3. Glenn

Officer Grimes and I looked to each other dumbfounded. No, we're not going crazy. That's a good thing.

"Hey, are you guys alive in there?" the man on the radio asked. Officer Grimes scrambled up to get to the C.V. Radio, but in the process he banged his head on some metal, and groaned. He grabbed the radio handset piece,

"Hello? Hello?" he said frantically.

"There you are. You had me wondering." the man replied.

"Where are you?" Officer Grimes asked. "Outside? Can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news." _Walkers_? That's what people call them? At least I can call them something other than _things_.

"There's good news?" Officer Grimes asked.

"No." Way to lead us on.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here." Officer Grimes stated.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out." He sounded younger than I expected.

"Got any advice for us?" asked Officer Grimes. I wonder if I should call him Rick.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." the guy replied.

"That's it's? Make a run for it'?" I crawled over to hear a bit better.

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?" the guy said hurriedly.

"So far," replied Officer Grimes.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"

"In that duffelbag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" Officer Grimes asked.

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" As he said this, I pulled out my knife to show Officer Grimes. He nodded.

"Hang on," Officer Grimes went back to the guy and found a gun, and checked to see if it had any ammo. While searching the man, he found a hand grenade. He came back and spoke again, "I've got a beretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an ally up the street maybe 50 yards. Be there."

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Officer Grimes.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time." Officer Grimes grabbed a shovel off the wall of the tank and we got ready to head out.

"Officer Grimes?" I finally spoke up.

"Please, call me Rick." I nodded, but I shook my head because I forgot what I was going to ask him at least, I don't have to refer him as Officer. "Let's go." He got up and pushed the top door open. He hit the walker that was still on the tank. I got out as fast as I could and followed Rick. He jumped off the tank first. I looked down; that looks really far. I jumped off after him. I grunted with pain. We started running and Rick started shooting the walkers left to right. Suddenly I ran into someone. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead! I looked up and he was well you know human. Phew. He...he seems really familiar.

"Whoa! Not dead!" he pleaded. Rick still had his gun up. "Come on! Come on!" We ran behind the guy while Rick shot down walkers. We came up to a ladder and the guy in front of me started to climb. Rick kept shooting walkers until he was out of bullets. I climbed after this guy. Rick was a little bit startled and looked around.

"What are you doin'? Come on!" I yelled below me. We climbed and climbed until we found a landing. We were able to catch our breath for a second.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" the guy asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't my intention." Rick replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw." I giggled softly. "You're still a dumbass."

"Thanks, Rick." Rick stuck his hand out and the guy took it.

"Glenn. You're welcome." he looked to me.

"Avis." He nodded and looked away. Rick stuck his gun into Glenn's bag.

"Oh no." we all looked down, and some how, one of the walkers figured out how to pull themselves up the ladder, slowly. Glenn looked up and we looked after him. "Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy." He started climbing and we climbed after him. Once we were on the roof we ran.

"Hey, why did you stick your neck out for us?" I asked.

"Call it foolish. Naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than Indiana Jones here." Glenn, he makes me laugh, even in this shitstorm. Glenn threw his bag down another ladder and started heading down. I looked to Rick and he just rolled his eyes smiling. I climbed down after Glenn with Rick after me and he shut the door causing everything to go dark.

**I only own my lovely OC Avis. :D**


	4. The Group

We ran through some rooms and out the building. As we headed down the stairs Glenn spoke to someone through a walkie talkie.

"I'm back. Got some guests, plus four geeks in the alley." We got closer to the ground and Glenn suddenly stopped. I bumped into Glenn slightly and grabbed a hold onto the back of his shirt so I wouldn't fall, or if he fell I'd at least help a bit. There were walkers in front of us. They started for us and suddenly two figures appeared from a door with bats and started to beat the walkers. "Lets go!" Glenn yelled. I let go of his shirt and we sprinted across where the two figures were hitting the walkers.

Once we were inside the two figures came back and slammed the door shut. Since I was the first one in after Glenn, I was pushed against something by some woman. She pointed her gun to my face.

"Son of a bitch! We ought to kill you two." She shoved the gun in my face. I've never been so scared in my life.

"Just calm-" Rick stepped up, but the lady pointed her gun towards him. She still had a tight grip on my shirt. I looked to Glenn and he looked scared too.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." someone said.

"Yeah, come on. Ease up." another woman spoke.

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of these assholes." Andrea said. She pointed the gun back towards me and I flinched.

"Andrea, I said back the _hell_ off." a man who beat the walkers, spoke. It was quiet for some time, "Well, pull the trigger." She finally put her gun away from my face and I could breathe again. She looked like she was going to cry.

"We're dead-all of us-because of you two." Andrea looked between Rick and me.

"I don't understand." Rick said.

"Look," a man said with brown curly hair, dragging Rick and I away with the group, "we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? _Surviving_! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in an out, tiptoeing, not shooting up the streets like its the O.K. Corral." We were in some store that had clothes and supplies in it.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." a black man said. Out side there were tons and tons of walkers hitting the glass trying to get in.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said.

"Get the picture now?" the man with curly brown hair said. One of the walkers had a rock and was now hitting the glass with it.

"Oh god." We all back away from the doors. "What the hell were you two doing out there anyway?" she asked.

"Trying to flag down the helicopter." Rick replied.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap." the black man said. "Ain't no damn helicopter."

"You were chasing a hallucination." the black woman said. "You were seeing things. It happens."

"I saw it!" Rick said.

"He's right, I saw and heard it myself." I added.

"Hey, T-dog, try that C.B. can you contact the others?" the man with curly brown hair asked T-dog.

"Others?" I asked.

"The Refugee Center?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, the Refugee Center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us." the black woman replied sarcastically.

"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-dog said. Suddenly there was a huge bang from above causing everyone to flinch.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked.

"What is that maniac doing?" Everyone except Rick and I started backing away to the other doorway.

"Come on, lets go." Glenn said to us. _That might just be his catch phrase._ Rick and I followed the group up the many flights of stairs. The banging noise from the gun could be heard clearer and clearer once we got closer. We walked through the door and saw a tall man standing on the edge of the building with a big gun laughing as we all piled out of the store.


	5. Merle Dixon

"Are you crazy?" someone asked the man, I think...Dixon?

"Hey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun!" Dixon said. He jumped off of the ledge back onto the roof with a huff. "Huh? Only common sense." I could already tell that I won't like this Dixon character. Glenn, Rick, and I were more closer to Dixon than the others.

"You're wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill." T-dog yelled.

"Hey, it's bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you?" wow racist. "I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day."

"_That'll be the day?_ You got something you want to tell me?" asked T-dog.

"Hey, T-dog man, just leave it." the man with curly brown hair said. I still don't know his name.

"No," said T-dog."

"Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble." the curly haired man said. Rick looked towards Glenn who gave him a look as to stay out of what was happening.

"You wanna know the day? I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo." It's the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle replied to T-dog. My eyes widened.

"Mother-" T-dog was then hit with the butt of Merle's gun. He procedded to punch T-dog in the face causing him to fall over. Rick jumped over a big pole on the roof, but Merle punched him right in the jaw. Rick went flying back over the pole. I quickly went over to Rick to see if he was okay. Glenn hopped over the pole and went to see if things were going to get any worse. I noticed Dixon kicked T-dog in the chest.

"Rick? Are you okay?" I asked. He got onto his knees and looked a little dazed, but looked fine. I helped him back to his feet and we hopped over the pole to get to the group. T-dog was down and Merle was holding a gun to his face. Everyone went quiet. Merle looked around the group and back at T-dog. He spat on his shirt and yelled.

"Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh?" Merle got off of T-dog, "talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else?" Oh god. T-dog crawled away from Merle. Glenn, Andrea, and the black woman helped drag him away to help his wounds. "Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands. All in favor? Huh?" _No way in hell would I vote for you. _The man with brown curly hair raised his hand, along with Glenn. The black woman raised her hand, but to only give Dixon the bird. I smiled a little. Andrea gave in and raised her hand.

"Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else?" Rick took the opportunity to grab Merle's gun and hit him across the face with it. _Go Rick go rick. _Rick pulled out his hand cuffs and knelled on Merle's face and hand cuffed him to the pole on the roof. Rick pulled Merle up by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the hell are you man?" Merle asked.

"Officer Friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no _niggers _anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred whit-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Rick has a way with words.

"Screw you, man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Well screw you twice."

"Ought to be nice to man with a gun," replied Rick. He cocked Merle's gun and pointed it to his head and said, "only common sense." I walked over to T-dog and knelled down. Everyone was really quiet, watching intensely.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle said. Rick said something to Merle, but I couldn't hear him.


	6. About the Basement

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit after this fiasco. It looked like it was about to rain. I was helping T-dog with his face, his cheek was bleeding so I got some bandages and water from my bag. He flinched a bit but soon got used to it. Glenn came over and asked if we needed help.

"No, he'll be fine." I told Glenn. I patted T-dog on the shoulder and stood up, T-dag gave me a thanks, and I looked over the edge of the building. Glenn walked over on the other side of me. "So, what's everyone's name?" I was curious.

"Well, you've met T-dog, Andrea, Merle, and I. That leaves Jacqui," he pointed to the black woman, "and Morales." he pointed to the man with the brown curly hair. "We have a whole group with us back at camp."

"You gettin' a signal T-dog?" asked Morales.

"Not a thing," he replied.

"Well, it's up to us to find a way out." said Rick.

"Good luck with that." commented Merle. "These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." Andrea tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. She motioned me with her head to follower her to my bag.

"Do you have a rag I could use?" she asked.

"Are you gonna kill me with it?" I asked sarcastically, but not in a mean tone. I smiled, and she gave a little laugh.

"No...look I'm sorry, for what I did. It's just..I'm looking out for my group, and my safety. And-"

"It's okay, I understand. Just please don't point that thing at me again." She laughed a little. I found a rag and I handed it to her.

"I'll give you something to point at you," Merle suddenly added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes looking away uncomfortably. He looked to Andrea, "What say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway."

"I'd rather," Andrea spat at him. I walked toward Glenn, he seems more the I-don't-make-you-feel-awkward type. He was sitting on the steps to get to the other side of the pipes. I smiled and stood there. He smiled back a little awkward.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked me.

"Merle," I whispered. He nodded.

"I noticed." he said. Andrea came over and joined us. Suddenly Morales spoke.

"Glenn check the alley, you see any manhole covers?" Morales asked. Glenn got up and ran over the walkway to the side of the building. There was thunder up ahead.

"No, must be all out on the street where the geek's are." Glenn replied.

"Maybe not. Old building like this built in the late 20's-big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements." Jacqui stated.

"How do you know that?" asked Glenn.

"It's my job-was." she replied. "I worked in the city zoning office."

"Let's go check down there," Rick said, "T-dog stay here and watch Merle. Everyone else let's go." We followed Glenn who knew the way down the building and to the basement. It was really dark I followed behind Andrea with Jacqui to my right.


	7. Nice Butt

We walked up to a set of railings that went downward.

"This is it? Are you sure?" asked Morales.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that does down." said Glenn. "But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Everyone suddenly looked at Glenn. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Oh, great."

"We'll be right behind behind you." Andrea said.

"No, you won't. Not you." said Glenn.

"Why not me? Think I can't?" she said defensively.

"I wasn't-" Glenn started to say.

"Speak your mind." said Rick.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself-in an out, grab a few things-no problem. The first time I bring a group-everything goes to Hell. No offense." he looked relieved. "If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine-but only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person-not you either." Glenn pointed out Rick.

"I'll go," I spoke loudly. Everyone's eyes were on me now. Glenn looked a little worried. "I'm good with a knife, and I'm quick." He nodded finally.

"Jacqui watch over us, if something happens get us back up here in a hurry."

"Okay," Rick said, "everybody knows there jobs." Glenn went down the ladder first. _There are a lot of ladders..._ I went down the ladder after him. I landed with a light thud and in a puddle of water. Someone had handed me a flashlight. I looked to Glenn who looked a little worried. It was a giant pipe, dark at that.

There were rats in the pipe, gross. A rat squealed as we go near it and I hissed under my breath. I've never ever been in one these before, and I never ever want to be back.

"When you said that you've always been on your own," I started, "I volunteered because I was in the same boat as you. I did everything on my own. Not just this, but in general. Before everything happened." Glenn turned around and looked at me with pity. He then continued on. As we ventured on, Glenn's breath quickened.

"Guess Jacqui was right." I said.

"You think we can cut through it?" Glenn asked. I touched the bars then yanked on them.

"No, it would take to long, and we probably don't have the right equipment." We heard another rat squeal and we turned our flashlights down a bit. It was a walker. He saw us and reached between the holes of the bars and tried to grab us. I about fell but caught myself. The walker screamed, that doesn't sound normal...

"Okay, I think it's time to head up now," I stated. Glenn nodded and took lead. There were a lot twist and turns, but Glenn found our way back. He went up the ladder first, as I got up to them and onto the ground I turned to Glenn.

"Nice butt," I walked a bit quicker giggling. I did get a look at his face, it was red as a tomato. That's a problem with me, sometimes I say things aloud that should really stay with me. We heard the group talking quite fast and so we ran to where the group was.


	8. Wayne Dunlap

The walkers had broke through the first set of doors and was now working on the next set.

"We need to find a way out." said Andrea. We look at each other and then head to the stairs quickly. Once we get up _another_ flight of stairs we're outside. We all line up across the edge of the building and look everywhere to find a way out of the city.

"That construction site, those trucks-they always keep keys on hand." Rick stated. He passed Morales the binoculars. Morales looked straight down onto the street.

"You'll never make it past the walkers." he said.

"You got me out of that tank." said Rick to Glenn.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted."

"Can we distract them again?" asked Rick.

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes." Merle added.

"God. Give it a rest." said Jacqui.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" I asked.

"Right, like dogs. They here a sound, they come." said Glenn.

"What else?" asked Rick.

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." said Morales.

"They can tell us by smell?" asked Rick.

"Can't you?" Glenn said frustrated.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea stated.

"What if you smelled like them?" I asked. Everyone turn towards me. Rick then headed inside of the building and we all followed along with T-dog. We stood around watching Rick and Jacqui get supplies.

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." Glenn said worried.

"He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through." Morales protested. Jacqui was passing out gloves to everyone.

"How much time could we possible have?" I asked. "They already broke through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever." I finished. Everyone got a lab-type looking coat and a set of gloves. We head over to where Rick and I first entered with Glenn. Morales and Rick ran outside with Glenn and Andrea behind them, to get one of the dead walkers they killed earlier. They came back and placed the walker on the floor. Glenn slammed the door shut.

It was unspoken, but everyone knew the only way to smell like the walkers was to cut open one of them. Rick broke open a case with an ax in inside. He had a mask to protect himself with. Everyone stepped back for Rick to do his thing.

He was about to chop open the walker, but he couldn't do it. He paced a bit. Rick took off his gloves, mask, and placed the ax on the floor. He frisked the man and found his wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap." Rick said. "Georgia License. Born in 1979." He gave Glenn the man's license. "He had $28 in his pocket when he died... And a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us-worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." Rick stood up and put his mask back on and grabbed the ax.

"One more thing-he was an organ donor." Glenn added.


	9. Guts

Rick suddenly started to chop up Wayne. The noise was revolting. It looked like everyone was about to puke. Rick had a hard time to. He told Morales to keep chopping.

"I think I'm about to hurl." said Glenn.

"Later." said Rick.

Morales was done chopping up Wayne.

"Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." stated Rick. We all bent down to get guts from Wayne. I was near Glenn so I smeared it all over his back and arms.

"Oh god! Oh, this is really bad." he was breathing quickly."

"I'm so sorry," I said as I continued painting him with guts.

"Think about something else...Puppies and kittens." Rick said. _Sure. _

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-dog muttered. Glenn suddenly threw up onto the floor.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" asked Andrea.

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass." said Jacqui. I took off my gloves and went over to my bag that I brought with me. I grabbed some water and came back to Glenn. He drank from it and gave it back to me with a thanks. I put the bottle back into my bag and carefully put my gloves back on.

"Do we smell like them?" asked Rick.

"Oh yeah." Andrea said. She then gave Glenn her gun, "just in case." she placed it in the front of his pants.

"If we make it back, be ready." said Rick.

"You will be back," I said with a positive outlook.

"What about Merle Dixon?" asked T-dog sounding _so _caring. Rick got the key to the hand cuff out from his pocket and tossed it to T-dog. Rick grabbed the ax again and started chopping. Everyone groaned in disgust and we went back to smearing guts all over Glenn and Rick. Someone even tied hands and feet to intestines and placed it around their necks. That sent a shiver down my spine. I patted Glenn on the shoulder and wished him good luck.

Glenn and Rick went outside and Morales shut the door behind them. We all quickly ran up the stairs. _Seriously why are there so many stairs? _Once we got up to the roof we sprinted to the side of the building to try and find Rick and Glenn. Merle was obiously still sitting there.

"Hey, what's goin' on man?" he asked.

"T-dog, try that C.B." ordered Morales.

"Base camp, this is T-dog. Can anybody hear me?" T-dog spoke.

"There," said Morales. He pointed in the direction of Rick and Glenn. All of a sudden there was a thunder clap. _Uh oh. __  
_

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" asked Merle. T-dog then took out the key that Rick gave him and showed Merle. T-dog must have gotten through the C.B. 'cause the next thing I heard was another voice, and it didn't sound like T-dog's. He started to explain that we were trapped and that there were a lot of geeks in the road. They didn't respond.


	10. They're Leaving?

**I only own my OC Avis. I'm going with the story plot and I realize..it's still the second episode XD. -Kaitlyn**

_Glenn...Glenn...Glenn._

I replay his name over and over again. Why do I know him from somewhere? I think back to my college days. Did we go to college together? High school? This is so frustrating.

I'm brought back to my thoughts when I feel rain drops on my head. The rain starts to pick up and I could tell Glenn might be freaking out. Jacqui, Andrea, and I become uneasy.

"It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the the time. It'll pass real quick." Morales said trying to calm us. We were all soaking wet. Morales tells us that they're now running to get to the gate. He says they're over the gate and running to the truck now. I can see the huge herd clump together at the gate. I can see that the gate has fallen and they now drive the other way.

"They're leaving us." says Andrea.

"No, the gate fell, so they have to go the other way." I state.

"No, they're leaving." she says dramatically.

"They can't plow right through that big of a herd." I say. Everyone calms down a bit. Glenn comes through the C.B. radio.

"The roll up doors on the side of the store, be there ready!" he yells. Everyone scrambles for their stuff and we head towards the stairs. I feel bad for Merle though, well T-dog has the key at least. We practically skip two steps at a time. _Stairs not my friend._ We go through the clothing area, and the walkers are going crazy. We finally get to the garage part of the store and wait to pull the chains that lead outside.

Morales shushes us. There was a car alarm going off, but it was moving. _Glenn? Rick? _I hear another car pull up after a while. T-dog comes in screaming that they're here. We pull the chains and the doors fly up. Outside waiting for us is good ol' Rick. We throw our bags to Rick and into the truck. We all pile into the truck and T-dog jumps in last with Morales. Morales then shuts the truck's loading door, and Rick drives away. We can breathe now. I couldn't help but think of Merle, just stuck with walkers surrounding the building. Everyone looks at each other I think thinking the same thing.

"I dropped the damn key." says T-dog. It was quiet for a while.

"Where's Glenn?" asks Andrea. Rick tells us that in order to distract the walkers, Glenn had to drive another car with the alarm going off. That's what we heard before we left.


	11. New Home and United

The car ride was nice. I hadn't felt safe in such a long time. I could tell Rick was a bit on edge, probably because of Merle. I have a feeling that Merle might make it, but that's just a theory. I over heard Morales talking to Rick. He said the only person that might be upset about his absence, was someone named Daryl. His brother. Suddenly there was a car alarm coming up from behind us. It was Glenn in a nice red car. He looked like he was having fun.

"So, I never got your name." said Andrea.

"Oh, it's Avis." I replied. Jacqui and Andrea nodded.

"Where are you from?" Jacqui asked.

"Clayton, it's got-well had-about 2,000 people." I replied

"What did you do before this?" she asked.

"Um, I went to college. I was in cosmetology school, though it may seem hard to think about." I laughed lightly.

"Why?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"Well, usually when people take a glance at me, they think I'm a loner, or I don't know, mean?" I laughed. "I always liked doing my sister's hair." I smiled at all times I did Cathy's hair, her always asking me if I was done yet.

"Well, now that I know that you like cosmetology, we can finally have a girls night." said Andrea. The three of us laughed. I sighed.

"Girls," T-dog rolled his eyes, and we laughed once more. We finally pulled up to what I assumed was their camp. Morales turned to Rick and I and said to come meet the camp. He got out and I took his place up front with Rick looking disappointed. I patted his shoulder and he told me to go on.

I got out of the truck and went around another car noticing Morales hugging his family. I also noticed Andrea hugging I think her sister? I don't know, they looked relieved though. I then spot Glenn by the nice red car. I quickly made my way over to him, ignoring the fact that other camp members were a bit confused about who I was.

"Hey," I said.

"Welcome to our home," Glenn said with a smile. An older looking man with a rifle came over suddenly.

"Well who's this?" he asked with a smile.

"Avis, she's the new kid." Glenn replied.

"I see that. I'm Dale." I shook his out-stretched hand. He seemed very nice. He nodded his head and walked over to Morales, hugging him. I looked around and saw that there some kids that looked to be my sister's age. I looked to the front of the red car, there was a good looking man with a gun looking over at another woman and her son. Glenn took noticed of me watching the camp.

"You'll meet everyone later." I nodded.

"How'd you get out of there anyway?" asked the good looking man.

"New guy-he got us out." Glenn replied.

"New guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, crazy vato. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales shouted to Rick. I turned around to see where he was. Rick appeared with his hands on his hips looking upset. "Guy's a cop like you." I assumed he was talking to the good looking man with the gun. Rick looked stunned. I looked in the direction of where he was looking. He was looking at the woman with her son.

"Dad!" the boy yelled. My eyes widened. I looked to Rick and he was on the verge of tears. Happy tears. He grabbed the boy in a bear hug and walked over to well his wife. She looked just as stunned. They hugged each other for a while. I smiled, I wish I had that.


	12. Camp Fire

For the most part Glenn took me around the camp introducing me to everyone. The first people I met was a woman with short hair, her husband, and her daughter.

"Avis this is Carol and her daughter Sophia." Glenn said. I waved to both of them.

"My husband is over there walking to our tent, his name is Ed." Carol said shyly. I smiled and we moved on to the next set of people. Glenn lead me to Morales' family.

"Hey Morales," Glenn said. Morales nodded back. "This is his wife Miranda. His kids, Eliza and Louis." I waved to all of them again. We then proceeded on. Next it was a man with a beard and looked to be a mechanic "This is Jim." I shook his had and told him my name. We then went to the good looking man next. "This is Shane, Avis." I shook his hand also and I told him my name too. Next was Rick's family. "Hey, Rick?" Rick turned with a smile and noticed me.

"Hey guys. Oh, this is my wife, Lori, and my son, Carl." I waved to both of them. We walked away wanting them to enjoy themselves. Glenn and I walked over to the red car and sat on the hood. That was kind of a lot to take in. _Should I bring up that I feel like I know him? **Yes.**_ I sighed and looked to Glenn. He looked at me confused.

"I need to tell you something." I took some time to even think about what I was going to say. I cleared my throat. "Do you-no. I..okay as weird as this sounds. I felt like I've met you before." He slowly nodded."I mean, did we go to school with each other? High school? College? Old friends?" He sat there thinking. Thinking about college, I went to cosmetology school so that's out. _Yeah, stupid._

"I don't know, maybe I have one of those familiar faces," Glenn then rubbed his chin making a smolder-type look. I laughed and he laughed too. It was getting pretty dark, which meant coldness. I grabbed my jacket from my backpack. Yes warmth. "Follow me." Glenn lead me to where everyone was sitting. _When was the last time I ate? _I sat in between Glenn and Sophia. The fire was warm and it made me happy. Sophia turned to me.

"I really like your hair." she said quietly.

"Thank you. It wont look so great in a couple of weeks though." I laughed. I heard Glenn chuckle a bit. I had died my hair brown, and soon enough it'll be blonde.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, I'll magically turn into a blonde one day, because the dye will run out." I said and she giggled. She reminds me so much of Cathy. Carol and Lori were passing food around to the group. I didn't care if you were feeding me mushrooms and dirt, I'm starving. I slowly ate, along with most of the group.

"Carol! Sophia! Get over here." It was Ed yelling for his family. Sophia waved a goodbye and left with her mom to Ed's fire. Ed seems like douche. I turn back to the group. After eating dinner we stayed by the fire.

"Disoriented. Fear, confusion-all those things but...disoriented comes closest." Rick explained. He was shot in the shoulder by someone on the highway. He ended up in a coma and found out everything once he woke up.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale said.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Carl looked up to Rick.

"Mom said you died." I looked up from the ground to Carl. Kids, they say things without thinking. But Rick wasn't mad.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick replied.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." said Lori.

"That hospital got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barley got them out." said Shane.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." said Rick.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." said Dale smiling. Ed suddenly placed another piece of wood into the fire.

"Hey, Ed. You want to rethink that log?" asked Shane.

"It's cold, man." Ed replied.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Shane got up suddenly. I looked to Glenn and he shook his head as to ignore the situation. I looked over and Shane looked at Ed upset. Carol suddenly got up and to do something but sat back down. Shane pulled the log out and came back to our fire.


	13. Your Tent?

"Have you ever given thought about Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale stated. Daryl...what if he's just like his brother? _God._

"I'll tell him." said Shane.

"I dropped the key. It's on me." said T-dog.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." said Rick.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." said Glenn.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." replied T-dog.

"We could lie," said Amy.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea started, "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She looked to Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" asked Dale. Dale reminds me of a wise old timer. I like him. "We're gonna have our hands full wen he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." said T-dog.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" asked Andrea. Amy was peacefully resting her head on Andrea's shoulder.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that-not that chain, not that padlock. My point-Dixon's alive and he's still up there. Handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." stated T-dog. He stood up and flinched and walked off. I thought about what he said. Being alone, handcuffed on a roof to some pipe.

We stayed by the fire listening to Dale's stories. I really enjoyed him. I couldn't help but think about where I was going to sleep. I waited until everyone went to their tent, or the RV. I saw that Glenn was about to get up so I grabbed is arm to stop him. He looked confused and I mouthed the words _stay._ Andrea and Amy were last ones, besides us, to leave. I turned to Glenn with an embarrassed look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know where I should sleep..." I said.

"Oh, well-um." he looked a bit awkward.

"Is it okay if I share your tent?" I felt safer with Glenn than anybody else. He nodded many times looking a little red in the face. I followed him somewhere, where he got another sleeping bag, a blanket and a pillow out. I followed him again to his tent. I shook off my shoes and crawled in after Glenn. I helped him set up my sleeping area and he got ready to sleep.I placed my bag by my pillow. _Maybe I'll get some good sleep tonight._

"Goodnight Glenn."

"Night Avis."


	14. The Dream

**Herro :D K, so my spring break is coming to an end... X( So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update as much, so I'm banking on at least one chapter a day? I'm not promising anything but it'd be nice though. :D -Kate**

_Blurry, that's all I can see right now. But now there's a little girl and a little boy. They're playing checkers at the park. I smile, they too cute. I walk a little closer to see if I can hear what they're talking about. They must not see me, because I'm really close now. The girl..she seems familiar, and so does the boy. _

_"Are you cheating V?" the little boy asked. The little girl punched the boy's arm lightly and giggled. _

_"No! Of course not! I'm just smarter than you," she said. I laugh. Hmm. V. I sat on a bench near the kids watching. They share jokes and laughs. Suddenly a man comes up and grabs the girl by the arm. _

_"Where have you been?" he yells._

_"I've been here playing with-" _

_"I don't care! I told you to be home, you're mother needs help and you can't leave messing around." the girl looked frightened. The little boy did too. What could I do? No one can see me. "Come on, let's go!" the father, I assumed, said. The man pulled the little girl along with him, so I followed them. They didn't live far from the park. I took notice that the little boy that was following close by, not close enough to get caught though. The man and the little girl walked into a house and I follow them. As the door slammed in my face I flinched. When I opened my eyes again I was inside the house._

_"Get in the kitchen! Time for you to clean." The man went upstairs and I went to kitchen and saw the little girl. You'd think that someone that was yelled at and made to clean the kitchen, would probably cry. No, _V_ is a strong little girl. I looked around the house. My expression changed from sorry to confusion. This...place. It's my house. Suddenly the man came down with a small child. Cathy? The man placed the little girl on the counter and got her some water._

_"Here you go Cathy," he said nicely. Cathy?! She's so little, I barley remember this memory, if it's mine. _

_"Avis, when you're done go to your room," he says. He places Cathy down on the ground and leaves the two girls alone. Avis-I mean, I, am now crying. Cathy waddles over and gives young me a hug. I start to tear up. Why don't I remember this. As young me finishes up, I take Cathy up to the room where Cathy and I shared. Young me tucks in Cathy into bed. I change and get into bed also, but suddenly gets up to go to the window. I open the window and wave. I walk over to young me and sit next to her. _

_I look across and it's the little boy from earlier. Surprisingly the house is fairly close to my house. They start talking. I enjoy listening to them, I try to think if this is really true or just a dream. There's footsteps outside in the hallway._

_"I have to go! Goodnight -"_

I sit straight up in sweat and breathing hard. A dream?


	15. Daryl Dixon

**Thank you all for commenting on my story :D They make me happy and they help motivate me to keep on writing. :D-Kate**

I sat there in Glenn's tent thinking. Was Glenn that little boy? Is it true what they say that you can block out bad memories? Now that I think of it, my childhood was mostly blacked out. I rub my head, a headache was forming.

"Avis?" someone asked. Glenn appeared at the door of the tent. "Hey, you're up. You okay?" I nodded. Glenn came in and sat down. He handed me some clothes to change into. He had changed too. I thanked him and he left. I changed into the other pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and some sneakers. They are very nice to let me have extra clothes. I sigh and get out of the tent. Everyone has their duties here at the camp. I walk around and say morning to everyone.

I notice Rick has woken up also. "Mornin'," I say.

"Morning," he replies. I notice Glenn watching Jim, Dale, and Morales take apart his nice red car. I place my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me then looks back at the car. Rick has followed.

"Look at 'em, vultures. Yeah, just strip it clean," he complains.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get." says Dale.

"It's just a car Glenn," I giggle. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd at least get to drive a few more times," he says.

"Maybe next time, we'll steal another one," says Rick. Rick leaves and I pat Glenn on the back. Shane then pulls up with water. I suddenly realize that I haven't showered in like forever. Glenn, Shane, and Amy get the water out of the back of car. Suddenly there's screams. Rick, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Morales, and Dale run up first. I run with Andrea and Amy to see that Jacqui and Lori are taking care of Sophia and Carl. Carol shows up and hugs Sophia tightly.

The guys are now beating the walker and finally Dale cuts it's head off.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They've never come up this far before." says Dale.

"They're running out of food in the city," says Jim. Suddenly there's some rustling noises. Then a man appears. He's carrying a crossbow.

"Oh, man! That's my deer. I've been trackin' it for miles. Now it's been gnawed on by this sum' bitch," he starts kicking the walker's body. I assume that's Daryl. "Maybe we could save it?" I don't think I'd be eating it.

"I wouldn't risk it." says Rick. Suddenly the walker starts moving again. _How's that even possible? _

"Oh, God," Amy walks off with Andrea.

"Come on people, ya got to get it in the brain," says Daryl, I assume. Daryl shoots the walker's head and grabs his arrow. I let him pass by first and wait for Glenn.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"That. Was Daryl." he states. We all walk back to camp and Daryl is trying to find Merle. Daryl had been hunting a while back, and brought back squirrel for the camp.

Shane goes up to Daryl and starts to explain to Daryl what happen back in Atlanta. Everyone watches closely.

"Is he dead?" ask Daryl.

"Not sure," replies Shane.

"Look, Merle was a danger to us all. So, I handcuffed him to the roof of a building." says Rick.

"Hold on, let me process all of this. So you left my brother on the roof?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah," Daryl got very angry and threw his game at Rick. He starts after Rick and is knocked down by Shane. Daryl pull a knife out and gets back up. I back away with Glenn and others.

"Watch the knife," says Shane. Daryl swings at Rick but lucky for him he misses. Finally Shane grabs Daryl in a choke hold.

"Choke hold's illegal!" says Daryl.

"I want a calm discussion on this topic, can we manage that?" asks Rick. Shane lets go of Daryl. "Your brother does not play with others."

"Look, it was my fault. I dropped the key," says T-dog.

"You couldn't pick it up?" asks Daryl.

"I dropped it down the drain." replied T-dog. I rub my head again. _Damn headache._

"If that's suppose to make me feel better it don'." Daryl gets up and paces a bit. "Just tell me where he's at so's I can go an get 'em."

"He'll show you," Lori joins in, "ain't that right?" She seems upset.

"Look, I'm going back." says Rick. This day couldn't be worse.


	16. Leaving?

**Wow, that was really not a good chapter :P haha**

So it was decided that Rick, Glenn, T-dog, and Daryl will be going to Atlanta to go get Merle and Rick's guns. Everyone went back to what they should have or had been doing. I followed Glenn back to his tent to help him.

"Hey Glenn? I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in your tent last night." I smiled and he grabbed his backpack.

"It's okay I didn't mind sharing a tent with you." a pause. "That didn't come out the way I wanted it to...sounded better in my head," he replied. I giggled.

"I'm sorry if I seem clingy...it's just you're the only one that I've actually gotten to know, and yeah." I looked at the ground. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, I understand. Being around new people can be hard." We walked back to where everyone was. Glenn got into the truck with Daryl already in the back. He was pacing the bed of the truck. Glenn got into the drivers seat and shut the door. I hopped up on the step and leaned on the window.

"You come back okay?" I smiled a bit. He nodded with a smile. Daryl then came up and hit the horn with his foot.

"Lets go!" he yelled and walked away. I sighed, I didn't want Glenn to go. I quickly kissed his cheek and jumped on the ground to walk away before he said anything. Before Rick got into the passenger seat of the truck, Shane gave Rick exactly four bullets. T-dog got into the back with Daryl.

Looking around the camp, I noticed that Jim and Dale were working on the RV, Carol was working on laundry with Jacqui, Andrea, and Amy. Lori and Carl were sitting on a truck and they looked really upset. Can't blame them, it's be horrible if they lost Rick-a father and a husband. I also saw that Ed was keeping look-out on top of the RV. Glenn pulled out of camp and now it was time to wait.

**Sorry for the short chapter...I'm a-workin' on the next one :D -Kate**


	17. All the Pretty Little Horses

**Yes, next chapta. Enjoy -Kate**

"Need help?" I asked Carol.

"Sure," she handed me a basket of clothes and she called for Jacqui, Andrea, and Amy and told them that she was ready to go and do laundry. We ended up taking a car down to the quarry. All the clothes we had were put in the back of the car. Ed drove us down and we all went down to the lake. Once we got there I rolled my pant legs up, along with everyone else and sat down. Everyone except Jacqui had a washboard. Jacqui's job was to take the wet clothing and lay them out to dry.

I noticed that Shane and Carl were across the lake from us and they were doing something. Probably a boy thing. They suddenly were splashing a lot and it kind of looked fun. Carl sure looked like he was enjoying himself. I even heard Shane saying to catch the frogs. _Boys._ Andrea and Jacqui got the last of the clothes and joined us.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" asked Jacqui. Valid question.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"It's just the way it is." said Carol. I handed the shirt I was done with to Jacqui. This group was a little quiet so I decided to break the ice.

"So..what do ya'll talk about while doin' laundry?" I ask.

"Oh, random stuff, for instance I really miss my computer." Amy said with sadness. I smiled.

"I miss my Maytag," said Carol.

"I miss my Benz, my Sat Nav." joined Andrea.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." said Jacqui. We laughed.

"Texting," added Amy.

"I miss my vibrator." said Andrea. There were some _oh's,_ as to that wasn't expected.

"Me too," said Carol. That caused an outburst from everyone and we laughed.

"I miss my music." I said. "Ya'll sing?" I loved to sing, when I was younger I was shy to sing in front of others. But seeing now that it's the end of the world and stuff, I don't mind.

"Hmm, never thought to do that," said Amy.

"I'll sing one that my grandma used to sing to me." It was a great memory that I remembered. "Uh, she always sang to me and it was amazing. I learned the songs she sang and we'd always sing together." I smiled at the memories. "She died when I was young, so whenever I got the chance, I always sang the songs she taught me."

"Let's here is girl," Jacqui said.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep, my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses  
Dapples and grays, pintos and bays  
All the pretty little horses  
Way down yonder, in the meadow  
Poor little baby, crying mama  
Birds and the butterflies flutter round his eyes  
Poor little baby, crying mama  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep, my little baby  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses  
Dapples and grays, pintos and bays  
All the pretty little horses  
Hmm Hmm Hmmm Hmmm

Everyone turned to me.

"I haven't heard something that beautiful since forever," said Andrea.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No, thank you." said Jacqui tearing up. I blushed a little. That's the first time I've ever smiled because of a memory.


	18. Ed vs Shane

**So it's Sat-Sunday, 12:42 a.m. Yeah, which means I have school tomorrow.. :( rawr. -Kate Oh the song in the last chapter was All the Pretty Little Horses. :D**

"What's goin' on down here?" Ed asked walking down to where we were.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." said Andrea hoping that Ed would leave. He was smoking and was still standing by us. "Problem, Ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you." he said flatly. "You ought to focus on your work. This ain't now night time karaoke club," he said to Carol but implied me. I rolled my eyes. Amy and Andrea gave an annoyed look to each other. Everyone went back to work while Ed watched us. It was very uncomfortable. After a while Andrea got fed up with Ed.

"You know what Ed? You don't like the way your laundry's done, why don't you do it? Here," Andrea said tossing a wet shirt to Ed. He threw it back at her face making her step back a bit.

"Ain't my job, missy." he replied.

Amy stood up, "Andrea, don't."

"What _is_ your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea snapped.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouth bitch. Tell you what-Come on. Let's go," he said toward Carol.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." said Andrea.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." he said. Andrea, Amy, and were trying to get Carol to stay with them. "Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, all right?" Andrea gasped at his words. "Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" asked Jacqui. He gave a scoff and laughed. "Yeah, we've seen them."

"Just stay out of this. Now come on!" Ed said loudly. "You know what? This ain't non of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on." He grabbed Carol by the arm this time.

"No. No. Carl, you don't have to-"  
"Stay-"

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed then slapped Carol on the face. I got up to join the group holding onto Carol who was crying. Andrea and Jacqui were trying to get Ed away from Carol. Thankfully Shane appeared and grabbed Ed away from us and took him on the side and pushed him into the sand. Shane started to beat Ed. Carol didn't like this, she walked slowly trying to get to Ed, but Andrea stopped her. Shane was really beating the shit out of Ed.

There had to be another reason as to why Shane was punching so hard. It can't just be for this reason. But who knows?

"Shane just stop!" said Amy.

"Stop it!" said Carol. Shane said something to Ed and punched him once more. He got up and kicked his side and Carol ran to him apologizing for what just happened. Yep this day just got worse.

**To the next chapter! *tries to fly but falls* -stupid cape- :D**


	19. Are You Okay Jim?

**Hello once again. :D This might be the last chapter for the night that I'm updating. not sure. ;D.**

Once everything calmed down, Carol had taken Ed back to camp and to their tent. He kind of deserved his beating, but Shane did go a bit too far. I was walking by the RV and Dale was coming down for a bit.

Hey, Avis do you mind keeping an eye on things on the RV? I'm going to check on Jim." Dale asked.

"Sure," I replied. He handed me his binoculars. As I was bout to climb the ladder, Dale stopped me.

"Hey, if you ever need the shower, there's one in the RV." he said.

"Oh, God. That sounds amazing." we shared a laugh and he left. I climbed the ladder and noticed Andrea and Amy walking up the path. They were carrying something. Fish! That looks so good. My stomach jumped in excitement. Even the whole group was excited. Andrea gave Morales the fish and he showed it to Carl.

"You have Dale to thank for the canoe and gear." Andrea said.

"Whoa! Cool!" said Carl. "Can you teach me how to do that?" he asked.

"Sure," said Amy. "I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff." she laughed. 'If that's okay?" she looked to Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing." she replied.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reel?" asked Andrea. "They are a disgrace." I climbed down to go to the group.

"I, uh-I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Shane and I reached the little group and Dale pointed up at where Jim looked to be shoveling something. I handed Dale his binoculars and he thanked me and went back to his post. I went over to where Lori was sitting.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." she replied. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"You know, I've always liked the outdoors. The birds, mostly." I looked to Lori and she smiled.

"I heard you were singing earlier to the girls." she said.

"Oh, yeah. I just figured it'd be something to do to pass time. Ya know?" I chuckled.

"I also heard you're from Clayton and went to cosmetology school? Right?"

"Yep, I learned to do nails, and cut hair." I said.

"Do you mind cutting Carl's hair next time," she rubbed his head. "Because, you know, I'm such a professional."

"No problem." After sitting for a while talking with Lori, Dale came down and said he was going up to check on Jim again. This time the camp went with. The way there was very long. Yes, I do complain, but come on. Once we finally got up to where Jim was I noticed there were some holes everywhere.

"Hey, Jim?" asked Shane. No response. "Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well we're just a little concerned, that's all."

"Dale says you've been out here for hours." says Morales.

"So?" asked Jim.

"So why are you digging?" no response. "Are you digging to China, Jim?" Shane asked chuckling.

"What does it matte? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim replied.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up." said Dale.

"Sure I can. Watch me." Jim sounded like a little kid.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scarring people. You're scaring my son and you're scaring Carol's daughter." Lori said.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean. What the Hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the Hell alone?" Jim protested.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade?" asked Shane stepping forward. "Some food maybe. I'll tell you what-maybe in a little bit I'll come out here. I'll help you myself. Jim just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just give me the shovel?"

"Or what?

**K weird stopping point but I'm sooo tired. If you're lucky I'll put the next chapta up. I don't like chapters like these ones, cuz theres not a whole lot of Avis, but watevs.**


	20. Jim and Fish

**Well I stayed up til 2 last night. Which is not good 'cause I have school tomorrow. I'm going to die... I hate school -Kate**

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you." replied Shane.

"If I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face huh? What's left of it." said Jim to all of us. "See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim." said Shane sternly.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife." stated Amy.

"That is their marriage. That is not his." Jim said pointing to Shane. "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" I noticed that Carol was holding Sophia tightly.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay? Shane stepped towards Jim trying to grab the shovel from his hand.

"No, no. NO." Jim protested. Jim tried swinging the shovel at Shane's head. I gasped a little. Lucky for Shane, he ducked. Shane then tackled Jim to the ground. "You got no right!" he yelled.

"Jim, just stop it okay?" asked Shane pulling Jim's arms behind him. "Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you okay?"

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family." Jim was hurting. I felt very bad.

We all headed back to camp. Shane took Jim. It was very hot. I fanned myself the whole way back to camp. Once there Carol and Lori took Sophia and Carl to do school work, so I followed them. Across the path, Shane placed Jim against the tree and he tied him up.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

"Sure," said Lori.

"What are we working on?" I looked at Carl and Sophia's work.

"I'm doing math," said Sophia softly.

"Spelling," said Carl while poking his tongue out. I laughed.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl," Jim suddenly spoke.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you.

"You're not scared now, are you?" he asked towards Carl and Sophia.

"No sir." Sophia said. They both went back to work.

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all." Carl and Sophia looked a bit scared, but I don't think they think he's dangerous.

"Avis, help Sophia for a bit, I'm going to go check on Ed." Carol said.

"Okay." I helped Sophia for while until Jim spoke again.

"Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest." Lori and Carl looked at Jim blankly. "You worried about your dad?"

"They're not back yet." Carl stated.

"We don't need to talk about that," Lori said trying to comfort Carl.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. He's probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man. He is tough as nails. I don't know him well but...I could see it in him. Am I right?" he asked Shane. Shane nodded agreeing. "There ain't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom. I promise you that."

Shane picked up the bucket that was used to give Jim some water. "Who wants to help me clean some fish?"

"Sweet. Come on, Sophia." said Carl. Carol came back and followed Carl and Sophia. I followed along too.

**Ugh stupid chapter sorry. I SWEAR upcoming chapters will get better! ;dalkfjdiae bye :D**


	21. Dale, Fish, and Hair

**Yay! New chapter! Will Glenn come back? Who knows...only meh.. mwahhahahah *cough* please read... :D -Kate**

I sat by Sophia watching Carl and Shane cleaning the fish for dinner tonight.

"That's nasty," says Sophia. "Hey, Avis?" she turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do my hair?"

"Of course," she smiled from ear to ear. I took a look at her hair. "OK, turn around." I puled out some hair ties from my pocket. I started to braid her hair from the top of her head so it kind of looked like a waterfall. I pulled the rest of her short hair into a little ponytail. "Okay, let's go see if Dale has a mirror." I took Sophia to Dale's RV and we stepped inside. Andrea was frantically looking for something.

"I'll check the bathroom." said Sophia.

"What are you doin' Andrea?" I asked.

"Looking for something to wrap Amy's birthday present in," she replied.

"Oh, what did you get her?"

"A necklace," she said softly, "It's a mermaid, she loves mermaid."

"I hope she loves it." I reply and Sophia came back from the bathroom.

"Avis I love it! Thank you!" she said giving me a hug. I waved goodbye to Andrea and we walked off. Dale appeared and took place in the RV. Sophia ran to her mom ahead of me, "Mom! Look what Avis did!" I noticed Eliza and Louis had joined Carl and Shane. I felt someone poke me and I looked down and saw Eliza.

"Can you do mine too?" she asked softly. I nodded an lead her to a nearby chair. I did the same type of hairstyle as Sophia and tied Eliza's hair up too.

"Done," I patted on her on the back. She also thanked me and gave me a hug. Sophia and Eliza gushed over how they looked like twins. I like making others feel happy.

"Aw, you two look so cute." Carol said kissing Sophia's forehead. I sat back down and it looked like the boys were about done with cleaning the fish.

"Can we get some help with setting up the chairs?" asked Lori to everyone. I stood up and helped place the chairs around the fire.

"I set up some more rocks, so the flames can be a little higher." said Morales. "And have them be hidden." he smiled with success. While placing chairs around the fire, I couldn't help but think about Glenn. I hope he comes back soon.

It was night and Shane had set something to cook the fish with. It looked like a rack you'd put supplies on. Very creative. Jacqui handed out plates of food to everyone. There was a cooler of drinks by Dale, so I grabbed a chair placed it near him on the other side of the cooler. I grabbed a lemonade that was in there. I don't think it's really the time to drink. Everyone was enjoying the fish.

I was a bit cold so I got up to grab a blanket from the tent I shared with Glenn. There was a slight breeze which had me walking even faster to get my blanket. I thought I heard something rustle in the distance, but ignored it.

I got to the tent and quickly grabbed a blanket and walked back. I could hear the group laughing. I'm actually grateful to have this group. They're my new family. Jim joined us and he was seated next to me. I grabbed my almost empty plate and started to eat again.

"More fish?" he asked me.

"Sure," I didn't hesitate. He placed the fish on my plate and I thanked him. I heard a chuckle from Dale.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." said Morales looking to Dale.

"What?" Dale asked.

"That watch." he pointed with fish in his hands.

"What's wrong with my watch?" he asked.

"I see you everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." he finished. Andrea was nodding in agreement.

"I've wondered this myself." joined Jacqui.

"I'm missing the point." said Dale.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end," she smiled, "at least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch." said Morales.

"Time-it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea?" Andrea averted her eyes trying to make it seem like he was crazy. "Back me up here. "I like- I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said,_ 'I give you the Mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit you individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment. Now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it._" Like I said, wise old man.

"You are so weird." said Amy.


	22. Amy

**Glenn didn't come back...no regrets mwahahaha 8) The song is called Dreams by The Cranberries. :D**

"Well I think you are a wise and interesting man," I said.

"Why thank you." Dale replied.

"I think Avis should sing us something." Amy said.

"If that's okay with everyone?" I said. Everyone said yes. I racked my brain. I snapped my fingers, "Got it."

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

_In every possible way._  
_And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_  
_Never quite as it seems._

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_  
_Because it came from you._  
_And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,_  
_A different way to be._

_Ah, la da ah..._  
_La..._

_I want more impossible to ignore,_  
_Impossible to ignore._  
_And they'll come true, impossible not to do,_  
_Impossible not to do._

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._  
_You're what I couldn't find._  
_A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;_  
_You're everything to me._

_Oh, my life,_  
_Is changing every day,_  
_In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams,_  
_It's never quite as it seems,_  
_'Cause you're a dream to me,_  
_Dream to me._

_Ah, da, da da da, da, la..._

During the song Amy had joined in with a big smile. Once we were done everyone silently cheered.

"That was amazing," said Carl commented. I smiled. The night continued on with jokes and laughs. Amy set her stuff down and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Andrea.

"I have to pee. Jeez. You try to be discreet around here-" she then walked off to the RV making everyone laugh.

"So Avis, where did you learn to sing?" asked Lori.

"Well, when I was younger, my parents sent my to my Grandma's house and she taught me song, no matter how bad I was when I was younger. She passed away and I just sang when I could." I replied.

"We're out of toilet paper?" asked Amy. Suddenly she screamed and we all turned toward the RV. Amy was being bitten by a walker. Someone screamed and more walkers appeared. We all got up, women and children were screaming. Shane instructed everyone to get down and started shooting the walkers. People scattered everywhere. I stuck to Jim who whacked a walker in the face with a bat.

When I was getting my blanket I also grabbed my knife and now I was ready. Jim ran up to a walker who was chewing on Amy's shoulder, and whacked him in the head. Andrea screamed and ran to Amy. I stabbed a couple of walkers in the head. I stayed by Amy and Andrea to keep walkers away from them. Andrea was trying to keep Amy calm. I could faintly say 'help me.'

"Everyone get to the RV!" shouted Shane. Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia were right behind Shane the whole time. There were more and more gun shots going off. They were defiantly from different guns, because Dale and Shane were the only ones with guns.


	23. You're Back

**Is Glenn back? Read on.**

**Glenn: Stop asking if I'm back yet.**

**Me: *places index finger on lips* shhhh**

Rick appeared and Carl and Lori ran to him. Everyone still had there guard up. I also saw Daryl, T-dog, and Glenn. I looked to Andrea who was holding Amy. Everyone else took noticed too. Andrea started to wail now.

"I remember my dream now, why I dig the holes." said Jim. Andrea had stayed where she was and everyone else did too for a while.

"All right y'all I think we ought to get to bed." said Shane. I waited till I saw Glenn again I grabbed my blanket from the camp fire we had. We walked back to our tent and suddenly someone screamed again. Shane, Rick, and Daryl ran to whoever screamed. We also ran towards it and saw it was Carol and Sophia. Ed had been bitten. The guys took care of the walkers and Ed. Carol and Sophia ended up sharing a tent with Jacqui.

Glenn and I walked back to his tent. I took off my shoes and got inside and collapsed. I turn my head and see Glenn take his hat off and fall into bed too.

"Long day?" he asked. I nodded. I turned so I was on my back.

"You think-the world will ever be normal again?" I asked.

"I don't know Avis, I don't know." Glenn sighed. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I didn't even know if I could get any sleep.

**Sorry for the painfully short chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the next one, I'm really excited to write it. :D-Kate Like seriously, this has to be the shortest chapter I've EVER written lol.**


	24. The Dream Again

**READ**

_Blurry again? Oh, it's young me. I'm in my old room. Cathy was woken up and young me was still asleep. I remember that my parents would take Cathy out and leave me home alone. Young me woke up and changed into new clothes._

_I followed her downstairs and my parents showed up._

_"Avis, get in the car you're grandma is here to pick you up." my father said. I followed her outside and noticed my grandma's car. She looked amazing. I also noticed the little boy from next door. _

_"Hey Avis!" he yelled as he came up to her. He was holding a little flower and handed it to young me. So sweet. _

_"Hey-," right then my grandma had honked her horn which distracted me form the two young children. I ended up in the car, up front, of my grandma's and young me and the little boy also got in, in the back. On the car ride over my grandma had asked how my life was going and I had replied with 'oh, great, I got a new coloring book,' which I felt like I was lying to my grandma. _

_She replied with 'Oh, that's great, honey." She, and this little boy, were the only ones who truly understood me. My grandma started to sing and young me joined in. I looked to the little boy and he was enjoying the music. There really was no need for the radio. I still don't remember this memory though. _

_We got to my grandma's house and I was already inside her house. It looked the same like I had last seen her. I saw tons and tons of pictures of young me and Cathy and along with the little boy. I wonder if he came here a lot with young me. I do remember the first thing we did once we got here was get milk and cookies. I watched as everyone was laughing and enjoying their time. _

_I never knew my grandpa. I think he died before I was born. My grandma, the little boy, and I went to the living room. In the living room there was a piano, books, and old t.v. and puzzles set up for me and the little boy. My grandma _loved _to play the piano. She'd sing along with young me a lot. While young me and the little boy were busy with the puzzle in the corner of the room, young me sang along with Grandma. They sang, even though it's a dream, I can hear the voices so clearly._

_I sit on the couch watching everyone. Hours pass and they don't mind just enjoying each other's company. _

_"Well kids, it's time for you to head home, come on to car." Grandma said. The two kids whined saying they didn't want leave. "Come on, you come back anyways." They all filed out of the house and into the car. They both were in the back and I appeared in the front again. The car ride home was quiet. Grandma was singing a soft and slow song. I looked back and noticed young me and the little boy were sleeping. Young me's head was on his shoulder. It was touching to see this. But I still don't know his name. Once back home, my grandma had woke up the two and they climbed out the back._

_"Bye Grandma!" young me said. My grandma pulled away waving goodbye. _

_"Avis! Get inside the house!" I heard my father yell. I sighed. The little boy was sad that his friend had to leave. Young me hugged him goodbye._

_"Bu-bye Glennie!" she yelled. I snapped my head up._

_Glenn?!_


	25. I Know

**Please tell me you like the last chapter. Because I was so excited to write that one. I'm excited to write this one also. :D-Kate**

I sat up and quickly looked over to Glenn's spot. He was already up. Glenn was the little boy this whole time?! I threw on new pair of jeans and a new shirt. I clambered out of the tent and threw my shoes on. I walked quickly up the path to find Glenn. I can't believe I didn't see it at first. I got up to where Glenn, Morales, Rick, Daryl, and T-dog were getting all those who died and the already walkers together. I saw Glenn and he was putting gloves on and I ran.

"Glenn?!" I yelled.

"Yeah? Avis? What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you-" I tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"It's you! It's really you." I started to cry. He held onto me and patted my back. Everyone was looking at us strangely. We finally got off the ground and I smiled at him. He smiled back. "You remember? Right?" Please. Please, PLEASE remember.

"I know," he replied. "I've known since you've been here. At first I didn't believe it then you said your name and I couldn't believe it myself. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I thought you'd be freaked out or something." he said while scratching the back of his head. I threw my arms around him once more and hugged him close.

"I'm happy for your reunion and stuff, but we've got some things to be handling right now. But when you're ready," said Rick. I flicked Glenn's hat and went and sat down by Carol on the conjoined car seats. I couldn't believe it. Glenn, he's been here since I was a little girl.

"So? How?" was all that Carol asked.

"We used to be neighbors when we were young. He'd always-" I giggled just thinking about us being childhood friends. "He'd sometimes come over to my grandma's house and we'd do puzzles and while we did that my grandma would play the piano and we'd sing. Glenn would just sit and listen to us." I looked up and sighed loudly. "I just don't understand how I missed it though." I shook my head and Carol patted my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you found your long lost friend or lover," she said. I laughed embarrassed. _Did I love him? _I leaned back in the car seat and watched Glenn closely. I forgot that Amy had died and Andrea was there waiting. Waiting for her to come back and for Andrea to put her down so she doesn't have to live that way of life. Lori tired to get Andrea to let her take her to bury her. Andrea didn't listen so Lori so she walked over to where we were sitting.

Daryl was smashing the walker's heads just in case they came back. Glenn and T-dog placed the walker on a pile of other walkers that were to be burned. Shane and Dale also joined us. A few moments later, Rick showed up.

"She still won't move?" he asked.

"Won't even talk to me." said Lori. "She's been there all night. What do we do?" asked Lori.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others." said Shane.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick said walking over to Andrea and Amy. Rick squat down next to Andrea, but she pulled her gun out and pointed it at Rick's face. Lori and Shane quickly stood up and Rick backed away slowly. Andrea put her gun away and turned her attention back to Amy.


	26. Jim's Not Okay

**I was so jittery when writing that last chapter.. Phew haha-Kate**

Rick came back along with Daryl. He'd seen the whole thing.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." he said.

"What do you suggest?" asked Rick. Daryl stepped closer with the pickax he had.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl said.

"No. For God's sake, let her be." Lori said sitting down. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked away scoffing. I watched as Daryl was helping Morales pull one of our camp members body toward the burn pile. But Glenn wouldn't have that.

"This is for geeks. Our people go over there." he pointed toward the other camp members that died.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." replied Daryl.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand?" Daryl and Morales stared at Glenn's outburst. "Our people go in that row over there." Morales and Daryl pulled the man over to the rows of people.

"You reap what you sow," said Daryl.

"You know what? Shut up, man." said Morales.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming." Daryl stormed off. Carol got up and walked away toward the RV.

"You were bit?" asked Jacqui loudly. We turned and saw Jim talking to Jacqui. He noticed we were listening in and and whispered something to Jacqui. "A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." she said walking away. The whole group was on edge now.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he said. Daryl showed up.

"Show it to us. Show it to us." he said. Jim started walking away and grabbed a shovel.

"Easy, Jim." said Shane.

"Grab him," said Daryl. T-dog suddenly grabbed Jim and he dropped the shovel.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." he tried explaining. Daryl grabbed his shirt and lifted it up to reveal a bit on his stomach. It was huge, and infected. T-dog and Daryl quickly walked away from him. He kept stammering saying he was okay. I was now standing by Carol.

"Jim," Rick lead Jim to the back of the RV, "Let's have you sit over here for a while." Rick came back to us and we stood quite a ways away from Jim.

"I say we put a pickax in his head and the dead girl's and be down with it," suggested Daryl.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." he replied.

"I hate to say it-I never thought I would- but maybe Daryl's right." said Dale.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." said Rick.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road where do we draw the line?" asked Rick.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers. Or them to be." replied Daryl.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure." stated Rick.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." said Shane.

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there." said Shane.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" said Rick.

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction," stated Lori.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. It'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there. We'll be safe there," stated Shane.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all _seen_ that. The CD.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." said Rick.

"You go looking for Aspirin, do what you need to do." Daryl started backing up to Jim. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Rick followed closely behind.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he shouted. Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living. " Daryl looked to Rick while Shane moved between Daryl and Jim.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." he said.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down." Shane ordered. Daryl placed the pickax down and stormed off again.


	27. Buried

**Okay, so I really liked my little climax that they were childhood friends. But now writer's block is kickin' in. So if any of you who read this, want something to happen, feel free to tell moi, I'll gladly take it into consideration. Just message me and we'll talk :D-Kate And I'm really sorry for not updating as much as I could've. :l**

Rick took Jim to put him at a safe distance away from Daryl. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I felt really bad for Jim. He was such a nice guy. I walked back over to the car seats and sat down. Carol had gotten up and walked over to where Daryl was using the pickax to make sure the walkers, and those who were bit last night, were going to stay dead. Carl told Daryl that she wanted to use the pickax on her husband herself. It took her a wile to actually do something. She smashed his head five times. By then she was crying, well sobbing. I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to lead her back to the seats.

I took notice that Andrea was moving more over Amy. Maybe Amy had changed into a walker. I saw that Amy was gripping onto Andrea now, she was even sitting up. Shane and Rick took notice also and we all watched closely. A few seconds had finally passed and Andrea shot Amy in the head. She brushed Amy's hair out of her face and stayed there for a while.

"Shane and I are going up to where Jim was digging, and we'll finish up." Rick stated. "Then Daryl will bring up those who died and we'll bury them." We understood what the plan was and we stayed out of their way. I helped Glenn, T-dog, and Morales with placing those who died into Daryl's truck. It took a while and once we were done Daryl drove up to where Shane and Rick were digging. Andrea stayed back to wrap Amy up to get her ready for her burial.

We put all of our stuff away and we all headed up the hill to meet the others. Once we met up with Rick, Daryl, and Shane. They were talking about who should be in charge.

"There are no rules," stated Rick.

"Well, that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." said Lori. We decided that we'd bury those who died and then have Andrea have her bury her sister. After we buried one person we'd say a prayer and go to the next person.

Andrea brought Amy up and Dale went to go and help her. We all stayed back to watch, that's what Andrea wanted. Dale was trying to help Andrea bury Amy, but Andrea wanted to do it herself. Dale helped her though. Lori was emotional throughout the whole thing along with Andrea.

It was time that we walked back to the camp. I walked along with Glenn. Once back to camp Carol went straight to the camper to check on Jim. Moments later Rick and Lori joined Carl to check Jim. Carol and Lori came back out to do something. Jim probably needed something.

"You think Jim'll be alright?" I asked Glenn.

"Not sure, best we can do is have hope." he gave me a smile. Glenn, the guy who can make things better with just a smile on his face.

**Yeah, sorry for a weird ending...YOLO JK :P again feel free to give ideas.**


	28. UPDATE I'M SORRY

**Life Update**

**Hola amigos XD Sorry for not updating like at ALL i'm sooo sorry **

**I am lazy**

**I was working**

**I will be starting school soon (like next week)**

**Please forgive me I hopefully will be updating somehwat more **


End file.
